The white wolf angel
by ForeverTwilight15
Summary: Meet Been she lost her mother and was forced to move back to La Push. She is different with powers of light and comes across a wolf that use to pick on her. As things start to change so does her feelings and before she knows it she's living the supernatural world but with the legend of the white wolf angel would her destiny become true?
1. Beginning

_**Hey this is one of the story's I've been working on for a while... I promise I have done my research and the story line is in place so I won't make you wait like I am with Aurora! This one is interesting it's to do with the legends and the wolf's but they is like a twist legend that we learn about it's really interesting! I hope you enjoy it... do remember this is the first chapter so you won't know much yet your just have to be patient. Please do review I want to know what you think! Again I apologise about Aurora! I'm sure you would rather me know what I'm writing then for it to be a mess!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Beginning

Moving across the country to a small reservation named La Push was not what I wanted to be doing. I had no choice in the matter though since the only parent I now had lived on the small reservation under all the clouds and rain. My father Michael Clearwater the man my mother Susan left a few years a go taking me, my sister Lexie and my brother Chase. Our mother passed away last week in a tragic car accident and now on top of the grief we had to move back to La Push. It was typical to land in Seattle when it's raining but the rain matched my emotions I haven't stopped crying in the last week. Mom's funeral was yesterday, saying our goodbyes for the last time but we would have to visit soon. Uncle Harry passed away two weeks a go so that made my emotions even worse the last time I saw him was when he came to visit at Christmas. Lexie didn't let go of my hand from when we got of the plane to where we collected our suitcases. She was only a year younger them me but because she was smart she was a Junior with me. We were close as well I could tell her everything she was the only one that new about my secret. For some strange reason I was to control light, I'm not even sure how or why but I can. Chase was two years older he would be graduating high school this year then they was me the middle child. The walk to the outside of the airport was silent as we waited for our father the man we haven't seen since Christmas. He appeared walking over to us with a semi-smile on his face, I knew he was still upset he still loved out mother. We tried our best to give him a smile as he pulled us into a hug, it was hard to hold back the tears.

"Beenie, Lexie, Chase your all growing so tall" My father said trying to start a conversation and lighten the mood as he helped carry our bags to the car.

"Been, dad and that's what us teens do we grow" I said giving him my best smile as he chuckled.

"Dad are our cars here and Been's motorbike?" Chase asked I built that motorbike, I was proud to ride it. Lexie wasn't old enough to drive yet so she either went to school with me or Chase depending whether I'm on my motorbike or not.

"Yes they arrived yesterday, Been your going to get on well with this kid named Jake he's into building motorbikes and all that car stuff" Dad said I remember Jake he was the kid who used to pick on me along with his friend Embry.

"Can't wait" That was a half lie I didn't want to be in La Push but I was excited to see him maybe we would get on now. I sat at the back with Lexie as she was holding my hand she was a shy girl but once you knew her then you saw the bubbly girl. The silence fell over then on the way to La Push no one knew what to say or what to do apart from look out the window. It was about an hours drive of silence but I tried to hide my groan as the 'welcome to La Push' sign came up. La Push couldn't be as bad as being the new kid at school again but I've grown up with the kids here at La Push, it's been a few years though. The home, our old home and now new home came into sight a two-story white wooden house with a black roof then a porch going around the outside. It was where I grew up as a child, where my mother left our father taking us with her and where I will now be living. At least it wasn't raining but it was still cloudy, typical La Push weather no sunshine or warmth.

"I'll leave you to unpack, Sue, Leah and Seth will be over soon" Dad said after he opened the front door. I missed my cousins we use to get on well but now we didn't speak often they were in the middle of a growth spurt the last time I saw them.

"Yeah" We agreed then took our bags up to our rooms the last time I was in this room was when I was twelve now I'm sixteen. The picture of my mother and me was put on my bedside table then I hung up all my clothes and put them away. My room was small with pink walls old wooden furniture then a window with a tree just outside. I put up posters of my favourite cars, motorbikes then pictures of me and my friends back in San Francisco. The door downstairs opened I knew Sue, Seth and Leah was here so I made my way downstairs. Chase was already in the living room with Lexie with smiles on they faces. I found it hard to smile since mom died that was my fault she pushed me out-of-the-way of the car, she died in the emergency room while all I got was my broken arm. Living with that for the rest of my life was the worst thing in the world, watching my mother be hit then watching her die in front of my eyes. Sue saw me and was up wrapping her arms around me as I held back the tears.

"Everything is going to be all right Been I promise" She whispered I was crying now because she sounded just like my mother. I couldn't even heal my mother because I was knocked out when I hit my head and then it was too late. Sue held me for an hour as I cried into her chest as she rocked me back and forth in the end Lexie had joined in while Chase had a tear escape his eye.

"Seth, Leah keep them company I'll go help Michael with the dinner" Sue said once we stopped crying she kissed our foreheads then left the room. I looked up to my cousins in shock they had changed a lot since Christmas, they were taller and they cut they hair short. Leah's was now to her shoulders and Seth was short. They seemed to have a lot more muscle especially Seth but how was that even possible over a few months?

"So your starting school tomorrow it must be strange seeing everyone's faces again" Seth said trying to make a conversation. His face looked just the same as before but he seemed to have grown from boy to man it seemed strange.

"Yeah we are, it is going to be weird seeing everyone's faces who we went to school with" Chase said after a moment they was too much tension I hated it.

"I'll be there as well" Seth said with a smile I watched as Leah gave him the look as we all laughed. Seth looked at us with a smile but didn't seem to see what was funny, it cheered me up though.

"Seth it's the only school on the res" Lexie said after a moment with another laughter then he laughed realising. I really did miss my cousins we ended up talking and laughing while we spoke about embarrassing moments. The thought of tomorrow though going to school and for everyone to remember who I am was scary but the worst part I dreaded was them asking why I have a broken arm. Dinner went fast as no one sat in silence it wasn't that bad here if I had my family it was just the weather. I ended up taking myself to my room after dinner when Sue, Seth and Leah left it was early to go to bed but I was tired. The hot shower was nice against my face until it turned cold then I got out and putting an old shirt on just to wear to bed. Laying on my side looking at the photo of mom I wished her a goodnight then closed my eyes.

"Been get up its the first day of school!" Lexie cheered skipping into my room as I groaned turning the pillow over my head. She was such a nerd when it came to school, she loved school. I didn't see how she could love school it was boring and annoying with the teachers. She had pulled the covers off of me and dragged me out of bed, looks like I was getting up.

"Thanks now go!" I shouted she skipped out of the room giggling I noticed she was already dressed. Wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt she wasn't that fashionable. Her long brown hair was left down but she clipped the front back showing her pretty face. I walked over to my wardrobe since it was the first day I had to look good. I ended up with a black V neck top that tied around my neck then a pair of blue jeans with my converses. My make up was done to look natural with a little bit of eye liner I hate girls who cape they face in make up. Then my hair, how I loved my long brown hair, was left to fall down my back and was a little wavy. I grabbed my bag, my phone, keys and I was ready downstairs Jayce already had my breakfast ready. It felt like routine back at home but this time at dad's with no mom but dad was at work he worked in the police force at Forks.

"Impressive your new record" Chase complimented me as I sat down for breakfast I had to admit that was a record for me usually I was late.

"Got to look good on the first day" I reminded him then took a bite out of my toast. He just laughed but he knew me too well I quickly finished my toast then ran back upstairs to do my teeth.

"Been come on! I don't want to be late!" Lexie shouted from the bottom of the steps. I sighed but hurried back down grabbing my bag along the way as she followed me. I quickly put on my cardigan then my coat and I was finally ready to go.

"Were take my car today" Chase said I sighed maybe it was better if I didn't turn up on my baby. I sighed and took my keys out of my bag then followed Chase and Lexie out to his car. He had an old truck that he brought himself it was that old I had to keep fixing it. I guess with his truck we would blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb.

"Tag front" I called beating Lexie as she moaned but didn't put up a fight. We was only five minutes away from La Push high school and we was earlier then before since we had to take a trip to reception. Students had already started to fill the car park and of course all eyes were on us along with the whispers. We walked over to the little reception with pictures of wolf's hung on every wall then everything was made from wood, typical. The woman behind the desk looked up to us with a smile, the smile was too big for a welcoming smile.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asked in her cheery voice you could easily tell it was fake but she carried on.

"I'm Chase this is Lexie then Beenie were the Clearwaters" Chase said I sighed at my name I've never met another Beenie in my life is it even a name?

"Ah yes the new kids here are your timetables then these are your kits" She said handing us our kits then the timetables and then she handed us the pieces of paper for us to sign. After a few minutes of being told where everything was she finally let us go, thank god. Her voice was doing my heading I would hate to live with her.

"What have you got first?" Lexie asked me she was a little too excited for school, I would rather be in bed then be here. I still loved her though she was my sister and my best friend.

"Biology" I scrunched up my nose how I hated Biology I hopped I wasn't alone though.

"Oh I have gym" Lexie said sighing I turned to Chase in hope we would have the same lesson but he shock his head.

"No I have Calcus" I sighed looks like I'm going alone. We all parted ways after that following our maps to our new classroom I wasn't watching where I was going. I ended up bumping into something I thought it was a radiator at fist since it was hot and hard but then I looked up. I had to agree it was hot in both ways but handsome too, a boy or a man was stood in front of me staring at me in astonishment.

"Sorry" I said blushing but I was lost in his dark brown eyes, he was a giant compared to me. He had to be well over 6ft but he seemed familiar I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Beenie?" he asked after a moment as I sighed at the name of course he knew who I was. I was the new girl and no one knew I preferred 'Been' he gave me his best smile that made me melt, he was handsome.

"Been but yes you are?" I asked wanting to know the handsome man's name I noticed that we were still gazing into each others eyes like we didn't want to look away.

"Jacob but I prefer Jake" He handed me his hand I took it but his hand was warm, did he have a fever or something? He looked down to our hands allowing me to break free of his gaze then I pulled my hand away. Touching him though felt like a shot of electricity had just awoken me. Jake had changed a lot since the last time I saw him he was smaller and younger but I didn't think he was that handsome. Then again we was twelve but still, he was the one who picked on me with Embry.

"Nice to meet you Jake, do you know where Biology is?" I asked I knew I was lost since I am terrible with maps.

"Yes that's the way you just came from I have it as well, I'll take you" Jake said laughing as I blushed then I realised I had the map upside down. We walked together in silence until we came over to the Biology classroom.

"Beenie Clearwater?" The teacher asked he was small for a man with gray hair tied behind his back, pale skin compared to most kids here then he had a beard covering his face.

"Been, yeah" I said handing him my slip as he signed it. I noticed all eyes were on me and Jake at the same time I didn't understand why it was like they were scared of him.

"My names professor Brown please take a seat next to Jake" He said I gave him a smile as my thanks I then took the seat next to Jake at the back like he told me too.

"So it's been a while last time I saw you was when I throw a water balloon at you" He said laughing I remembered that day too well. I was dressed ready for my party then he appeared ruining my dress and my hair.

"Yeah that's wasn't my best day but can I ask why you picked on me?" I've always wanted to know why he picked on me he never picked on anyone else it was just me.

"I guess I had a crush on you then but can I ask what you did to your arm?" He laughed then went serious I could see in his eyes he was concerned but why? He doesn't even know me and his concerned about me. Thinking about my arm brought the tears to my eyes remembering the scenes of what happened. His face softened and he got even more concerned to why I was about to cry.

"I shouldn't have said anything, sorry" He said I looked down trying to stop the tears from falling but it was hard. The scenes were playing in my head of me and my mother walking across the road the car came speeding around the corner. I froze in shock it was going to hit me then my mother pushed me out-of-the-way as it hit her.

"It's fine it's not your fault" I said I didn't want to talk about it, I wiped the tears that fell away but I could feel his eyes on me all the time in concern. My arm was already healed anyway since I healed it myself but I was at the hospital when it was healing so they had to plaster it. I only had a week to go till the plaster could come off and I couldn't be happier. The lesson went slow after that I felt his eyes watching me the whole lesson in concern but I didn't understand why.

"What lesson do you have next?" Jake asked when the bell went he has really changed since I last saw him he used to pick on me and now he's acting worried and concerned about me.

"Gym" I said with a smile on my face finally something I was good at without having to write.

"Someone likes gym I have English but I'll show you where gym is" Jake said as we began walking to next lesson, he was a lot nicer to me now I wonder what changed.

"My dad told me you was interested in building bikes and cars" I said after a moment, he seemed a little shocked by the conversation.

"Yeah" He said not sure with what else to say but he was still watching me, it wasn't creepy or anything it was like he cared. It had been four years since we last spoke and he now cared for me after five minutes.

"I do too" I said turning my head to look at him as a massive smile spread across his face. That smile showed his pearly white teeth and again any girl would faint at the sight of him.

"Really?" I nodded my head "That's well cool we should work together sometime" He said he seemed a little nervous all these years he's picked on me and now he wants to hang out with me?

"Can't wait" I said I gave him a quick smile and a wave before going into the girls changing rooms. They was something about Jake that I couldn't put my finger on I didn't know what but I spent my time in gym thinking about it. The way he watched me with fascination like I was the only person in the world, the way he looked concerned and worried when I was crying, the way he seemed excited about us hanging out it didn't make sense. Now I had to concentrate on finding English the map was the right way up this time but it still took me a while to find my classroom making me late.

"Beenie Clearwater did we get a little lost? It's alright sweetie I'm Mrs Lou" She said as I handed her my slip going red in the face, she was to cheery like the receptionist. I noticed Lexie was in the same class with me, I almost cheered when she sat on her own. Without any hesitation I almost skipped to my seat at least I wasn't alone this lesson.

"How did Biology go then whatever lesson you just had?" Lexie whispered I was surprised she was even talking I'm actually shocked she wasn't a head of everyone else in the work.

"I cried in Biology and then gym was fine" I said sighing at least he has been the only person to ask about my arm no one around here seems to talk to the new kids.

"Arm?" I nodded "No one's spoken to me! It's like everyone avoids the new kids have you had any luck making friends?" She asked would I call Jake a friend though?

"I met Jake well I bumped into him and we started talking" I said as Lexie raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. She always jumped to conclusions Jake said he had a crush on me then which meant he didn't now. I got on with the lesson after that not wanting to talk about it since she will make a big deal over nothing. When lunch came me and Lexie were unsure of what to do, we would sit together but would we sit along with Chase or Seth? After we got our food we stood for a moment unsure where to go then I saw Seth waving to us too come over. He was sat with a group of boys or men that all had muscles and were tall. They was a girl sitting next to one of them her face was wide round shape with brown eyes, her skin was smooth. We walked over but I found Jake sitting at the table with them smiling at me even Chase was sitting with them.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Jake it was like he saved a seat for me then Lexie sat down next to me and Seth. All eyes were on us but they looked a bit out-of-place sitting here at high school they looked like they belonged in a college or somewhere. They were all hot, not as hot as Jake but still hot then they all had short hair, brown eyes, russet skin, typical quileute people.

"Been, Lexie this is Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil and Jake" Seth said I gave everyone a small smile taking in who was who. I remembered Embry, Quil and Jake of course I did since they enjoyed picking on me.

"Nice to meet you all" Lexie said before I could even speak she seemed to be a little shocked like I was.

"Yeah good to meet you all and good to see you again Embry, Quil" I said giving them a look as they laughed along with Jake. Everyone was looking between us with questioning looks as I glared at the two of them trying to make them feel bad.

"Yeah it's been a while hows your Barbie going?" Embry asked with a laughed followed by Quil. I noticed Jake had stopped laughing and was watching me it was like he knew I didn't find it funny. They cut my Barbie's hair of and then chucked her into the sea that's how much they picked on me.

"Dude you have to be kidding me, Jake?" Quil asked then everyone turned to look at Jake as he nodded his head then everyone cheered. Me, Chase and Lexie looked at each other not sure what they were cheering about.

"Finally peace!" Paul cheered as everyone laughed apart from me Jake, Chase and Lexie. I didn't have a clue what they were going on about but Jake seemed to know.

"Mind sharing?" I asked Jake he looked like he was debating like he didn't want to say no to me but he had too. Something was defiantly going on around here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It's complicated it can't be told during school" Jake told me so he was going to tell me but not now I could easily dig it out off him.

"Well then I guess after school we could always hang out like you said we could" I said then all the boys started to wolf whistle as I blushed they were defiantly hiding something. I noticed Quil giving Jake a little nudge but Jake didn't seem bothered he just smiled.

"Sure we could hang out today but I can't tell you today" He seemed serious but he still had a massive grin on his face until I frowned. I didn't understand why he was acting like this and it was annoying.

"Fine" I said sulking then I started to pick at my food I had kept my coat on since I didn't want people to see my cast but they still saw the thumb part.

"What did you do to your arm?" Kim asked I dropped my food in shock but then I felt the tears coming again. Kim looked ashamed of asking now as a tear ran down my cheek then I noticed everyone turn to Jake. I hated being reminded of my broken arm it just brought back the bad memories and the guilt how I walked away with a broken arm and my mother didn't. Chase and Lexie looked a little sad since they knew why I was crying but they didn't watch they mother die.

"Two weeks ago Been was out with our mother Susan they were crossing the road when a car came speeding around the corner ignoring the lights. They stood in shock but mom pushed Been out-of-the-way just in enough time. Been was they when she passed away but she watched our mother get hit and she watched her die" Chase said I notice Lexie was tearing up beside me then Chase was trying hard not to cry. Everyone sat in silence I could see Kim felt really bad now for brining it up. The boys were looking between me and Jake, I turned to look at him he looked like he was in pain watching me cry. In his eyes I could still see the adoration but they was pain and sadness as he watched me. I wiped the tears away then carried on eating in silence, the whole table was watching me. Lunch went slow since I didn't talk after that I sat they picking at my food slowly eating. I ended up having Calcus with Lexie which we didn't talk in, we sat thinking and then I had history with Jake and Embry. I didn't talk but I could feel they eyes on me the whole time, I wasn't in a talkative mood at the moment. Lexie understands how I hate myself for not being able to heal mom but she said it wasn't my fault. Mom could still be here if I healed her the worst thing was I missed her so much. The bell for the end of the day finally came I wasn't sure what was happening whether I was still hanging out with Jake or going home to cry.

"Did you still want to hang out?" Jake asked as we walked down the corridors. He still looked concerned and worried about me since I've been silent for a few hours and I've cried in front of him twice in one day.

"Sure where do you want to go?" I asked I had to distract myself from sitting around and crying all day. For some reason I couldn't say no to being with him it was like I wanted to, crazy.

"We could go back to mine if you want" He acted like he only wanted to do things I wanted to do. I was watching his face now watching as he looked down at me smiling like he saw the perfect thing in the world, was he looking in a mirror?

"Sure I need to tell my brother first" I said if only I brought my motorbike to school now but I guess it would be weird a girl with a broken arm on a motorbike.

"Sure" He said then he followed me to where my brother was waiting with a smile on his face when he looked between me and Jake.

"I take it you're not coming home with us?" He asked I wonder where Lexie was, she was probably talking to the teacher since she's a teacher's pet.

"Yeah I'll meet you back home later" I said doing our little hand shake then walking off as he laughed. The walk back over to Jake was interesting as he watched me in fascination it was like he was watching a fashion show and saw the favourite dress he liked and wanted. Was Jake interested in me?

"I don't get a handshake?" He asked when I stood in front of him he had that massive grin on his face the one that made me feel butterfly's.

"Maybe it takes time to make a masterpiece so be patient" I said as he laughed I was hopping he wouldn't be patient so I could use it to bribe what he was keeping from me out of him. It was weird we have only spoke for a day but it feels like we've always gotten on.

"Come on" He said pulling me over to his motorbike it looked like he's been working on it, old and dirty the way I like them. It was more like a dirt bike but it was still amazing.

"It's a beauty can I ask is it a girl or a boy?" I asked he looked at me thinking I was joking then smiled at me again in fascination.

"I don't name or give them genders do you?" He asked with a laugh I didn't see the problem in naming or giving cars genders.

"Yeah they my baby's I named them Dolly and Lolly, don't ask" I said with a laugh then he joined me. He got on then gestured for me to sit behind him, I did so willingly as I wrapped my arms around his massive torso then he took off. The drive to his house was only about five minutes but I enjoyed the moment with my arms wrapped around him. What was happening to me he's only just started talking to me? We went down his drive to the red house where he lived it looked like a shed but a bit bigger then he had a shed next to his house which I assumed was his garage.

"You already knew this was my home since we use to play together as kids but welcome to my home" Jake said as he stopped the bike outside the garage. I took that as my cue to jump off I was lucky it wasn't raining or my hair and make up would be ruined.

"I remember it's a nice home" I said as I followed him towards his house I remembered he lost his mother when he was nine and I haven't seen his father in a while.

"Dad I'm home" Jake called once he opened the door then a man in a wheel chair wheeled himself towards the door way he still had the same black hair tied back into a pony tail with his cowboy hat on then. The last time I saw him he was walking but now I felt sorry for him since he was now in a wheelchair.

"Beenie Clearwater?" Billy asked with a smile on his face as he held out his hand for me.

"Billy Black" I said as we both laughed then he looked over to his son with wide eyes. I didn't need to look to see Jake looking at me with fascination I knew he would be it's like I knew it off by heart but I still didn't understand why.

"Jake did you?" Billy asked here we go again the secretive talk that was used to prevent me from knowing. For now it would work but I would eventually get it out of him.

"Yes dad I did" Jake said then a massive grin spread across Billy's face as he turned back to me. Whatever this secret was it must be big but I didn't understand why it involved me.

"Well I'll leave you two too it anything you need Jake will get it for you. He can't say no" Billy chuckled as Jake sighed then he wheeled his way back to the living room chuckling to himself. I turned to Jake as he gave me one of his best grins.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He asked seeming worried as he checked me over like he was checking I was perfectly fine and still working.

"I'm fine I'll like to see your garage though" I said with my best smile, he instantly responded with a grin then led the way acting like he would give me anything I wanted. The way he was acting was strange since we've only just started talking but it was sweet no one's ever showed that much concern to me. His garage was small but it had everything anyone could ever need he had another motorbike then he had a rabbit.

"I built the motorbikes with a friend I need to return hers" Jake said with a sigh like they was something I was missing to that friendship maybe an ex girlfriend or something.

"They very good but I don't think you skills would be any good compared to mine" I said with a grin as he laughed.

"Well we shall see about that you can help me on my rabbit it doesn't work smoothly" He said with a smile and before he even knew it I had the tools ready to begin. I guess we could always start this friendship building a car that seemed the perfect way to me.

* * *

_**Hey so that was the first chapter I guess we can work out Jake imprinted. Been is talented with the power of light and she can heal people using her light. I hopped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it! This story is interesting but please do review! Again apologies about Aurora I'm sure this will make up for it while I plan the story out!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	2. Confusion

_**Hey I hopped you liked the first chapter! I thought we could skip a bit to save time but this one is interesting! We start to understand more about Been and the story! I hope you like it and please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Confusion

I managed to survive the week at school thanks to Lexie, Chase and Jake. They were a few more tears as I was asked why my arm was broken and every night I would cry myself to sleep. After school I had been round Jake's or he had come back to mine to do homework together and to spend time together. He still hasn't told me his secret and I was getting curious and impatient. I would watch him when I would fall or hurt myself somehow, he would start getting worried close to having a panic attack. One point when I accidentally fell and twisted my ankle he wanted to take me to the hospital, me and Billy had to calm him down. Nothing made sense though we haven't even known each other for a week and we was so close it was like we had a bond. It was finally the weekend, the sun was out and me and Jake were going to the beach together. After I had my shower I was pacing up and down my room deciding what to wear. Ever since Wednesday I have grown a few inches too fast for it to be normal and now most of my clothes were too small for me. In the end I settled for a pair of shorts that were even getting to small and a plain black top that had gotten a little to tight. I done my make up like I usually did it and then I left my hair down and wavy. Underneath my clothes I had my bikini on just in case, so in my bag I packed my towel then everything I needed.

"Lexie were going shopping tomorrow" I told Lexie once I entered the kitchen. She and Chase were eating breakfast while dad had gone fishing with Billy and Charlie.

"Sure do you want to go to the park as well it's been a while since we've been there" She said hinting to me about practising my powers since Chase didn't know.

"Sure sounds fun, tomorrow it is" I said with a smile before eating my breakfast. In the last few days I have had a big appetite I ate double almost triple the amounts then I did at the start of the week.

"First your growing a few inches leaving you 5ft 8 and now your appetite has increased what's next?" Chase asked with a smile I did want to say how my top had gotten tight but maybe because my breasts have grown I wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure Chase" I said looking at Lexie as she gave me the same worried look. A normal human wouldn't grow that quick in a few days but I had powers so I wasn't exactly normal but what did this have to do with anything.

"So your meeting Jake today, hows my little love birds going?" Lexie asked changing the subject for an obvious reason. We were just friends, I think, I wasn't sure what was happening my emotions were everywhere I didn't understand how he acts the way he does but yet I like the way he acts.

"Yes and were fine what are you doing today?" I asked Lexie and Chase trying to change the subject and distract me from figuring out my emotions and his.

"I'm going to Sue's" Lexie said skipping across the kitchen to put her plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to find a job" Chase said I just nodded in approval before putting my plate in the dishwasher. I ran upstairs to do my teeth before grabbing my bag and key's for my motorbike, dolly.

"See you guys later I should be home for dinner" I called while putting my shoes on for some reason I was really excited about seeing Jake.

"Bye have fun with lover boy" Lexie called and I took that as my chance to leave. I hopped on my motorbike, you wasn't supposed to ride them with a broken arm but oh well it's healed. The drive to Jake's was fun as the wind blew my hair everywhere, I should have worn a helmet but I forgot. I was lucky my hair didn't go in my face, I arrived at Jake's just as he opened the door. Did he have super hearing or something? I jumped off my bike to be brought into a massive hug with a radiator, my Jake that stood in shorts with no top. Did I just call him my Jake? Am I loosing my mind or something we've known each other not even a week I couldn't call him mine, I liked the sound of it though. I took a good look at his body before he could see, he was hot and he had muscles.

"Why are you ridding your motorbike with a broken arm and why are you not wearing a helmet?" Jake asked as I rolled my eyes of course he would be worried about me he always was.

"My arm is fine and I'm too good on a bike to need a helmet" I saw his face "I forgot it" He shook his head before hugging me again, touching his skin though was like touching a radiator that gave you a massive electric shock.

"Next time I want to see a helmet" He said before taking my hand and leading me to the beach. I felt the electric shock shot through my body sending chills down my spine.

"Yes sir" I said saluting him with my free hand as he laughed. I couldn't help but wonder about us though we were friends but we got on so well. I couldn't understand why all of a sudden? After all them years of him picking on me and now he cares?

"Are you not cold in shorts and a top? It may be sunny but it isn't hot weather" Jake said I watched him look me up and down with a smile as I blushed, I wasn't even cold.

"Well most of my clothes are too small for me now, I've grown a few inches in a few days which is weird. Like my appetite as well that's got strange as well. I'm not even cold I'm actually quite hot" I told Jake I watched him as he gave me a questioning look and then he looked really worried, I didn't understand why they was nothing wrong with growing, eating and being warm.

"I could always cool you down" Jake said as a massive grin spread across his face. I turned back up to him again with a questioning look but he picked me up and ran into the sea where he dropped me in the water.

"Jacob Black! I had a bikini on underneath to stop my clothes getting wet! Now my hair and make up is ruined!" I shouted while trying to rub the mascara that had run from my eyes. It was a good job I dropped my bag while he picked me up because then he would be in trouble.

"Should have waited till you was in your bikini. You don't need make up your still as perfect without it" Jake said as he rubbed a bit of mascara from my eye as I blushed at his compliments.

"Too late now" I poked my tongue out "You don't know that you've never seen me without make up" I told him as he laughed his scent caught me off guard. I realised he was only a few inches away from my face like the same amount I have grown.

"Never to late and I will see you without make up on" He promised giving me a wink. Was it wrong to be showing feelings for him within a week of us being friends. With all these compliments did he feel the same way or was he just leading me on? His eyes were watching mine they were full with adoration like always but with happiness and love.

"Is now, my clothes are already wet! Your never see me without make up on" I wasn't going to allow him to see me without any on I look horrible without any.

"You need them to dry and I can promise you I will" He said giving me one of his best grins he wasn't going to stop. I had given up so stomped out of the water taking my wet shorts and top of leaving them to dry before stomping back into water. At least I didn't have to persuade him to take his top off. When I swam back over to him he had a massive grin on his face and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Better?" I asked raising an eyebrow I hated to see what I looked like right now, I probably looked like a panda.

"Much" He said with a massive grin across his face as I shook my head such a typical boy or in his case man. I wonder whether he would tell me his big secret yet or was it not the right time.

"I'm glad your happy now tell me why are you so hot? I mean the temperature way before you get to cocky" I said giving him my best smile as he smiled with me.

"Why you saying I'm not hot?" He questioned obviously trying to change the conversation but I'll buy it then ask him again I wasn't going to give up.

"I didn't say that"I might as well let him have his pride but I couldn't deny the fact that he was hot.

"So you think I'm hot?" I nodded my head blushing "Have you checked yourself out recently?" He questioned I have checked myself out a lot trying to make myself look good for him and concerned I was going to grow into a giant.

"Thanks I guess but you didn't answer my question" I reminded him as he sighed knowing I wasn't going to give up. I watched his face as he watched mine we were again just inches apart.

"I can tell you soon just wait a little longer" He asked as I sighed but nodded my head at least I knew he would eventually tell me. I couldn't even come up with my own theory's where they on steroids or bit by a poisonous spider. He could maybe even be like me all his friends could with a power that makes them hot and strong.

"What are you thinking?" He asked noticing I was getting deep into my thoughts. Could I tell him though? My theory's of what I think his secret is?

"Theory's" I said as I watched his face he didn't laugh he just looked at me confused but with curiosity.

"Tell me" He said after a minute I was getting lost in his eyes though loosing track of my thoughts.

"...Bit by a spider? Steroids? A super power of some sort?" I guessed as he just looked at me and laughed. I guess that was a no to them theory's but I couldn't think of any more.

"Nope but that was a good guess... nowhere near though" He said giving me his best grin showing his pearly white teeth. Man he was like a model every girl would look at with jealousy as they would never get that kind of man in they life unless they were super lucky.

"Damn it I worked hard on them, can't I at least have a clue?" I asked he looked like he was trying to debate to himself whether to give me a clue or not.

"Well it's far from the ordinary" He said as I frowned that gave me no help what's so ever. He just laughed at my frown but just because that was my clue I wasn't giving up. Something supernatural I think, I did believe in all that since I could control the light. My sister thinks that I will have to battle against someone with the power of darkness.

"Great clue but you do realise you slipped up my Jakey boy" I said he forgot about one thing when he chucked me in the water in fact I did.

"What?" He asked getting a little worried and concerned he did look adorable like that but I preferred him when he was his happy self.

"You chucked me in the water when I still have my cast on. I'm not even supposed to get it wet" I said laughing but he didn't find it funny he looked like he was about to have another panic attack.

"Were get you to the hospital! They can put on a new cast then your arm will be fine" He said taking my free hand then pulling me out of the water as he continued to panic.

"Jake it will be fine I'll put the blow dryer on it, I promise. They is no point in getting a new one when it's coming of next week" I reminded him this is the one thing that confuses me the most. I don't understand why he gets all worked up over anything that could hurt me, upset me he cares for me a little too much. A part of me liked that though having someone worry and care for me like that.

"Fine, I'll drop you off home now you can get your cast dried then I'll pick you up in an hours time so we can continue our day" Jake said with a smile I knew he wasn't going to let me have it any other way so I put on my clothes but my bikini and skin was already dry. How was that possible? I put my wet shoes on then picked up my bag still questioning of how I dried so fast. We walked back to Jake's in a comfortable silence well for me but he kept looking between me and my arm. In the car he kept checking it to make sure my arm was still secured in the cast and they was no damage.

"See you in an hours time" I said kissing Jake's cheek but before I could get out of the car he pulled me to him so our lips met. I didn't even complain I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away after a moment with a massive smile on his face.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I laid eyes on you" He whispered before he gave me another quick peck. I felt my heart beat accelerate with all the emotions I just had my first kiss... with Jake. I held back the happy dance as I gave Jake another quick kiss before getting out the car again. As soon as I shut the front door I had my little happy dance before I ran upstairs trying to sort myself out. I was so happy that I noticed I began to shake with happiness it was a little strange though. After a while the shaking was getting a little to much so I went downstairs to sit in the garden. I was so happy but I didn't understand why I was shaking so much I started to walk around the garden before I tripped. I was on my hands and knees but I couldn't get up, I looked down to see white paws.

_Sam someone has just phased, hello? _I heard someone in my head was I loosing it? First the growth, then the appetite, then the shaking from happiness, then flipping white paws and now voices in my head?

_Calm down my name is Sam, listen to me you need to get into the forest before someone sees you _I followed his instructions walking into the forest but it was weird on four legs, what the hell was going on? This has to be a dream and I'm just going to wake up but wait if this is a dream then the kiss with Jake was a dream.

_Jared go get Jake now! _I heard the voice again I looked around thinking it was just someone talking and I was believing it was all in my head but it wasn't. I was getting scared now I didn't know what was going on but I was scared. A black wolf appeared then right in front of me I stepped back getting even more scared.

_Been it's me Sam, don't be scared you're going to be fine _Sam told me why was I listening to voices in my head. Why was they a wolf in front of me and why did I have freaking white paws?

_Been? It's alright I'm coming everything's fine I promise _I heard Jake but I couldn't see him. I could hear he was worried and concerned though but I didn't understand how I was hearing him when he was no where around here.

_Jake maybe it's not the best idea if you came here we wouldn't want to be dealing with imprinting on our hands as well as explaining what had happened to her _Sam said or thought I wasn't sure any more I could just picture the men in white coats coming to get me now.

_Is it possible? _Jake thought I wasn't sure what imprinting was, I wasn't sure what any of this was. If I just close my eyes the voices will go and the black wolf would disappear along with my white paws. I opened my eyes to see the black wolf in front of me and then my white paws.

_Were still here as well but don't worry you're not going mental I promise Been, I'm nearby. Sam why don't I go get he some clothes then Jared can go take them to her. _Jake thought but why would I need clothes I have some on already why can't someone just explain to me what's going on.

_When you phased your clothes shred I'll help you phase back to a human but Jake she's completely white _Sam thought what did he mean phase back to a human? If I so he says 'phase' back to a human I would be naked I didn't want the wolf to see me naked...I'm really loosing it now.

_Jared go get Leah she will be more comfortable _Sam thought again what did Leah have anything to do with this? I wish someone could just explain.

_Sure but Same if she's completely white do you think she could be _He thought then I could hear him thinking about a legend of the white wolf angel. I was hyperventilating now I was scared and confused I didn't have a clue what was going on.

_Been calm down I'm back, when Leah phases I'll give her the dress I picked out then where explain everything I promise. But can I ask you, do you have any powers to control the light? _Jake thought and I froze in shock how did they know about that? Only Lexie knew and she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

_She's the white wolf angel _Sam thought that got me even more confused and scared. I wanted Lexie... I wanted my mom. Thinking of mom brought on the tears as the scene replayed in my head, I started to make a whining noise like a dog does but I couldn't control it. Jake, Sam's, Jared's and I think now Leah's thoughts were all shocked and upset.

_Sam can I please come over she's not handling this well_ Jake thought it sounded like he was whining as well. He really did care for me I could hear it in his mind as well as something to do with imprinting.

_Jake if you come over and she imprints on you then that's going to make it a lot worse and you know it _Sam thought. I wish someone could just tell me what was going on and what they was talking or thinking about.

_You boys go phase back now, leave it to me. Lexie and Chase are round mine Sue is keeping them busy then Billy is keeping Michael busy so wait at the house _Leah thought I was still crying from remembering my mom and from being scared of what was happening.

_That's fine, were go ring around setting up a meeting she's not just a wolf _Sam thought what the hell did that mean? The wolf in front of me then ran off leaving me alone but then a grey wolf appeared.

_Been it's me Leah I know this is hard but you need to listen to me you need to calm down to phase back. What made you angry enough to phase? _She thought I noticed we was now alone and she had my dress in her jaw. I wasn't a human was I like she was a wolf? How was that even possible? Then again I can control light so I guess anything is possible.

_I wasn't even angry I was really happy _I thought it was easier now since they was only one voice in my head but I still didn't understand what was going on.

_Well try to calm down take deep breaths and calm down_ She told me I done as she said taking deep breaths and counting to ten. It took me a while as my emotions were everywhere but I eventually managed to be myself again. Leah handed me my dress as I pulled it over my head then she disappeared then appeared again in her human form.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise" She whispered giving me a hug. I didn't see how everything could be fine when I had massive white paws, was everyone here wolf's or something? I ended up in tears again as Leah held me rubbing my back, I couldn't have a normal life.

"Let's get you back home, where get you some proper clothes then we can explain everything" Leah said as she walked me back to my house. I was shaking, not like before, but of fear of what was going on. They knew about my secret so what did that mean? I could hear them all shuffling in the living room as Leah took me up to my room. After sorting my make up, hair and clothes out I was ready for the day again. I still looked the same in the mirror with long brown thing hair, chocolate-brown eyes, tanned skin but not as dark as everyone else. Then my face was a heart shape with dimples then my eyelashes were long like normal. Everything was the same about me but a lot had still changed I had a little more muscle then I grew a little over the last few days. Leah walked me back downstairs walking into the living room I couldn't look at them I was too scared or shocked. I sat down next to Leah as she held my hand then I looked up in search for Jake. I saw him and everything changed it was like he was the world to me I couldn't live without him. He was the reason I lived here in this world he completed my heart, I wouldn't live without him. It was like love at first sight but stronger like gravity wasn't holding me here he was. They was a glow to him like he was my light, the light that kept me going the light that couldn't be put out.

"I think she just imprinted" Jared said after a moment I looked around to see Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul and then another man but he looked older with more muscles then he looked the tallest.

"That's going to be annoying hearing the two of them" Paul moaned but I sat in shock, I couldn't take my eyes of Jake though as he watched me with concern. I couldn't help but worry about him either I hated to see him worried about me.

"Been, my names Sam I'm the alpha of the pack. I'm sure you would like to know what happened and what's going to happen" Sam told me I looked at him he had the same eyes as the black wolf but he was now human.

"...Yeah" I managed to say after a moment I was finally getting an explanation. About time I'm sure I had to give them an explanation as well about why I could control the light.

"You phased into a wolf, we phase into wolf's when vampires move into the area. It is our duty to protect the reservation, our tribes and our family's. That's why you have grown fast the last few days and why your eating has increased." Sam said I thought about it for a while I remembered the legends my father use to tell me when I was a child. The word that stood out the most was 'vampires' I thought they were all myths.

"Do we turn into a wolf at the full moon?" I asked after a moment I knew it was a no when everyone started to laugh. I didn't understand though they meant real vampires as in bloodsucking creatures?

"No we can choose when we want to, if we got to angry we could lose control and phase. You will need to learn to control your anger before you can go back to school" Sam told me as I nodded my head I guess he was in charge of me now.

"What was you so mad at that caused you to phase?" Jake asked as soon as he asked this I blushed not wanting to tell him that I was happy he kissed me. The look of his face though made me believe that he thought I was mad at him.

"Well I was actually really happy" I said as everyone watched me as the redness filled my cheeks. I guess I could accept being a wolf and vampires I always knew they was something else out they since I had powers.

"About what?" Jake asked with a smile as everyone groaned obviously knowing what but I just giggled.

"You know what. How do we kill vampires?" I asked since we was protecting everyone from them I assumed we had to kill them.

"We tear them apart and burn the pieces, only one has escaped us but were on the hunt for her" Sam said as Jake sighed they must be more to it then I thought.

"What's this white wolf angel and imprinting?" I asked I wanted to know everything so I could go over it in my head letting it sink in. The thought though of killing vampires was a weird thought but I knew it was the right thing to do. Jake looked really tensed when I said about the white wolf angel but I didn't understand why.

"We believe you are the white wolf angel. The legend goes that an angel will be born that will grow up to become the white wolf angel. They develop powers to control the light, for goodness, to help others and they phase into a wolf. The wolf though is not like the other shape-shifters the wolf is pure white and not as big as the rest of us. The legend says that the angel was born to protect the tribe and the pack. The angel is supposed to sacrifice herself for the ones she loves when the time is right, the angel will be able to feel when the time is right. They can imprint but the bond is not as strong as ours" Sam said as I sat they in shock that's what I was a white wolf angel? I knew he had shortened it but I still sat in shock was I supposed to die? To sacrifice myself for the ones I loved, I would though if it protected them.

"Well I won't allow the legend to happen" Jake said after a moment with his arms crossed over his chest. I watched as sadness, pain and concern filled his eyes it hurt me to see him like that but I understood why he was upset.

"I can't tell Lexie this or anyone can I?" They all shook they heads "You never said what imprinting was" I reminded Sam I wanted to understand that. Keeping a secret from Lexie was going to be hard since we told each other everything.

"Imprinting is like when you see her everything changes. The reason for your existence is because of her. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, brother, lover or protector. You couldn't live without them and you would die for them. It's stronger than love, your soul mate" Sam said as my eyes darted to Jake as he gave me his best grin.

"Did you?" I asked I hopped he did but did I imprint on him? Sam said the bond wasn't as strong for me so did I imprint on Jake? At least things were starting to make sense now but it was a lot to take in.

"Yeah I did" Jake said giving me his best grin, I couldn't help but smile he imprinted on me that meant I was all his and he was all mine. We were soul mates, I wanted to cheer again but I thought I best not since I didn't want to end up with white paws again, I knew I would have to though.

"Were leave but I guess for now you can have the same shifts with Jake, you start tonight" I looked from Jake to Sam did he mean work during the night? I guess we would be the security guards, or dogs in our case on the look out for vampires.

"Ok but how do I and what about vampires?" I asked then I was told about how to phase into a wolf and back to a human again. Then I was told about the treaty with the Cullen's and then the other bloodsuckers that drink human blood. It was a lot to take in but I knew I had to take it in, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm sure Jake will make sure your they for your patrol but where see you tomorrow" Sam said giving me a smile, I waved as they went into the forest. It was just me, Jake and my mind full of everything that no one would believe existed. I was still in shock but less now that I understood everything, the conversation with Jake should be interesting though.

"So were both wolf's well I'm an angel as well. Were on patrol's together with whoever else. We protect everyone we love from vampires but not the Cullen's because they is a treaty. You imprinted on me and I imprinted on you but your connection is stronger than mine?" I basically summed up sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Basically yes, I'm not sure why your imprinting is not as strong as mine but I'm sorry this happened" Jake said giving me an apologetic look was he blaming himself for this?

"Don't you dear blame yourself it's not your fault you couldn't have prevented it from happening" I said punching his arm lightly I wasn't sure if I had any strength now and since I didn't want to hurt him.

"If I didn't kiss you, you wouldn't have gotten extremely happy and phased" Jake said but I could see he was trying to prevent the grin on his face. Since I became human again I noticed my eyes, nose and hearing have become more sensitive it was hard to get used to.

"I wanted you to kiss me though and if you didn't kiss me then I wouldn't have been happy" I reminded him as he smiled it was either the thought that I wanted him to kiss me or that he made me happy I wasn't sure.

"You like me kissing you?" He asked turning to face me as we were only a few inches apart, again. I was desperate to touch him, to place my lips against his.

"yeah" I whispered this would have gone to fast for me but with him it was different nothing else mattered. I understood why with the imprinting and the bond we had. Before I could even ask him the question his lips came crashing down on me as I responded. I pulled away this time wanting to talk to him about us as I wasn't sure what we were.

"Jake, what are we are we friends? Or more?" I asked after I caught my breath back and he pulled me onto his lap. I loved this with the connection we had and the electricity that shot through us.

"Well that's up to you" He whispered into my hair which sent chills down my spine. He must have known my answer though since I wanted him to kiss me and he probably read my mind when I was a wolf. That was still weird to think 'when I was a wolf' I never thought that would happen to me I only thought it would happen in books.

"More than friends" I whispered before kissing him again when we parted for air I had to ask him "Do you want to be with me since I'm supposed to sacrifice myself at the right time?" I asked the thought of knowing that I wouldn't live my whole life was horrible but I knew it was my destiny.

"Yeah I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself!" He said seriously then he calmed down "but I'm curious about your powers of light?" He questioned as I rolled my eyes of course he was.

"Watch" I said getting up and standing in front of him. I closed my eyes as the light came out of my hands but I stopped it from doing any damage to the ceiling. Then I made little balls of light float around the room, I still needed to practice though. Maybe Lexie was right maybe I had to fight against the darkness but I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes to look at Jake as he had a massive smile across his face then he clapped.

"That was amazing you really are an angel, my angel" Jake said I couldn't help but smile at the fact I was an angel and a wolf. It was strange but it meant I was special from anyone else. I knew though being the white wolf angel was going to end up breaking Jake's heart when I sacrificed myself.

"Thanks shall we go out before we have our first patrol together?" I asked Jake pulling him up by the hand. I didn't want to sit around thinking about what has happened today I wanted to move on and deal with it.

"Sure" Jake said taking my hand then we went to get my car. Even though today had been one of the strangest days of my life it was also the best day of my life.

* * *

**_Hey so that was that chapter! So she is a wolf and an angel! Haha. were understand more about the legend but I thought it was funny when she first phased! I seem to be writing a lot for each chapter since it's really interesting! Hope you liked it and please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


End file.
